1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stump cutting apparatus and more specifically to a cutting tooth used with a stump cutting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Stump cutters or stump cutting machines are generally known in the art and are used to cut or grind stumps. A typical stump cutter includes a plurality of cutting tools mounted to a rotatable cutting wheel or drum. Placing the wheel or drum against a stump and rotating it causes the cutting tools, and more particularly individual cutting teeth, to engage and cut away the stump. Tool holders, sometimes referred to as pockets, are used to secure the cutting teeth to the cutting wheel.
Due to the harsh environment these cutting teeth are subjected to replacement of the cutting teeth is almost a continuous job. For example, contact with the ground surface rapidly dulls the cutting edge of each cutting tooth. Further, if a cutting tooth strikes something hard such as a stone or rock the cutting bit or an edge thereof may break or chip requiring replacement of the cutting tooth. In addition, depending upon the particular cutting tooth design or style a carbide cutting bit is used. In many instances only a portion of the carbide cutting bit actually performs the cutting operation of thus wasting the remaining portion or cutting edge of the carbide cutting bit. Finally, continuous loading of the cutting tooth can cause cutting tooth failure including twisting or bending of the shank portion. In some instances, the tooth itself may break thus necessitating replacement. As cutting tooth replacement is costly both in material replacement costs and man-hours to remove and install each individual new cutting tooth it is desirable to use as much of the cutting bit as possible and replace only the worn or used cutting bit as necessary while maximizing use of the entire cutting bit.
One type of cutting tooth and tool holder/pocket assembly is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,314 the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. As set forth therein, the '314 patent discloses a stump cutting tool assembly including a cutting tooth having an insert made of a solid material such as tungsten carbide and a generally cylindrical shank that extends through an aperture in a mounting block or pocket. As known, changing each cutting tooth can be expensive. Thus, reducing the amount of the cutting tooth that must be replaced and increasing the life of the cutting bit increases the overall desirability of a cutting tooth. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a cutting tooth having a replaceable cutting bit for use with a stump cutting tool.